This invention relates to a game device and particularly to a ball game device for children having a basket for receiving balls.
An object of the invention is to provide a game device which can be played by children as a basket ball game.
Another object of the invention is to provide a game device which can be played by children to throw a ball into the receiving basket like a baseball game player.
Another object of the invention is to provide a game device by which children can achieve an athletic training and health benefits.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a ball game device for children that can be played indoors and installed on a wall of a room.